Men and Alcohol
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: Rukia spent her night babysitting one of her best friends at a bar. Renji was a drunken mess while Ichigo was studying. Sometimes having nothing else to do pays off when you are being followed by a maroon haired soul reaper. Besides, wasn't it time they did something about their unusual relationship rather than dance around the topic? Ashido/Rukia One shot


**AN:** **So this is a little different than my normal writing style so just bear with me. It's an** **Ashido/Rukia one shot because I realized that out of all the pairings, I had yet to write about Ashido and Rukia until now. In the _Bleach_ time line, this occurs after about two years after the Fullbringers Arc when things are semi-peaceful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

A few stolen glances from a familiar pair of dark grey eyes drew my attention to his corner. I could sense him laughing at the predicament that I was in, but not unusual. A tiny smirk crossed my face as I tried to weasel out of Renji's choke hold of a hug. My stupid, long haired friend wanted drink away his girlfriend tonight. Unfortunately, Ichigo was too busy studying for medical school, so I was stuck with the baboon until he was ready to leave. Kami help the human world if the drunk soul reaper was left to his own devices during this state. Granted, I say that fondly since he was one of my best friends.

Renji reached for another shot that some pink haired punk set in front of him, but I quickly grabbed the shot and drunk it myself. "Ruuuukia, why does she always have to be sooooo mean to me?" Renji slurred.

"You reached your limit, pineapple, so I am doing us all a favor and stopping you!" I snapped. It was hard not to when he had been complaining for the past hour about Tatsuki wanting a break in their relationship, then flirting with every woman in sight. He's lucky I didn't kill him rather than just run the circling vultures off. Kami only knew why I put up with him and Ichigo.

Renji started to complain, "But Rukia…" My amethyst eyes issued the dare to finish that sentence. He knew that he was working on becoming a soul reaper popsicle if he kept up his argument. Sensing the change in mood, he decided to stare at me with puppy dog eyes, acting like I'd actually change my mind and let him have more. Uh, men and alcohol were never a good combination.

"I'm going to go call Ichigo. Stay here." I commanded at the drunk man, who looked like a wounded puppy now that he realized I was serious. Calling out, I grabbed Sakura's attention and shared a knowing look with her. "Can you make sure he gets some coffee?" I asked hoping that she had some brewed.

"Sure thing, honey! I'll keep an eye on him!" The pink haired bartender beamed at me as she began to chat up the drunk red head. She gave him a dazzling smile as she slid a cup of coffee his way, swearing that it was spiked. The idiot hastily downed the first cup, cursing the cups hot content.

A loud sigh escaped my lips at his drunken antics. Turning towards the front door, I caught a glance of my shadow sitting in the corner looking as handsome as always. He had spent a while readjusting to our world, but he seemed to fit better here now that he was with the three of us. At least he felt comfortable here rather than confinement in the Soul Society. He had a purpose now rather than just working through the ranks of the Seireitei's hierarchy in my brother's squad no less.

The maroon haired male start to get up from his seat, but I shook my head. He understood that I would be right back. Quickly, I slipped away from the loud music of the bar to call the carrot top only to come face to face with him.

"Hey, I was just about to call you!" I said happily since I wouldn't be alone with Renji anymore. His drunken antics were enough for me to swear off letting him near another drop of liquor for the rest of the assignment.

"If you were going to call me, then it was bad?" The carrot top stated, then he took in my slight, disheveled appearance and asked in a worried tone, "How bad was it?"

I understood his worry. Tatsuki was like another sister to him, but now he had to deal with Renji as his roommate. The poor man couldn't get a break when the couple was having issues, hence my involvement. I was called in to referee since I was the only sane and non-biased girl in the group, even if I was a soul reaper, to Ichigo.

A laughed escape my lips as I asked, "Whose perspective do you want it from?" I knew full well what he meant, but I just wanted clarification.

"Yours…" Ichigo replied giving me serious look.

Taking pity on him, I replied, "Well, Tatsuki asked for a break because Renji was being super possessive around the dojo and pissing her off. He misunderstood her, and they got into a fight. The dynamic duo just needs time to cool off. I hardly think Tatsuki was serious about the break. f, but she's been having to put up with Renji since work has been slow. He's with her nonstop, and the pineapple was just getting on her last nerve."

"So basically, him doing something stupid like usual?"

"Yeah, you summed it up well."

"Dammit!" Ichigo complained. "Why did the hollows have to take a vacation when I needed them to be active this week? I have a major test, and I do not need the drama from those two.""

"Ichigo, he is bored. It's dangerous when he gets bored, especially when Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichicka are coming to visit soon."

"Don't remind me, midget!" Ichigo complained. "My house is going to be a disaster zone that weekend."

"Well, if it helps, Sakura is started sobering Renji up for us, so hopefully, he will behave for you later."

"She's probably just trying to get rid him, or figuring out how you control that one." Ichigo said with a laugh as he opened the door for me. "Besides, the famous ice queen keeps always all the fan girls, so we don't have to worry about unwanted attention that could get us in trouble."

"Better an ice queen than an idiot or fangirls… or stalkers who are fangirls." I told the carrot top, who smiled at me in return.

"Thank Kami you're not like the rest of them. I can't handle the fangirls."

"You can't handle a lot of things, Strawberry – me being one of them! Now, come on! You need to get Renji so I can do some work for class."

"Ru, I'll still never understand why you decided to take classes or work when Byakuya gives you anything that you want."

"I like my independence, especially if I am going to be here until you graduate!" I snapped, but in reality, I took classes and worked to decrease boredom. We were sent here to do a job, but the action was severely slacking. The hollows were avoiding Karakura Town like the plague these days. Maybe it was because 4 active soul reapers resided here while the other 3 guarded and watched out for the rest of the town.

Ichigo scoffed at my reply. The carrot top followed me inside to see Sakura leaning over the bar, plying Renji with more coffee, like she promised. I was incredibly thankful our pink haired friend kept her word!

Sakura smiled at Ichigo and I as we walked towards the bar. Renji whirled around in a drunk stupor to see who his new friend was smiling at. Instantly, Renji saw the tall shadow behind Rukia and believed that she was in trouble. The red head staggered towards his petite friend, but Renji tripped as he just about made it to them. The only thing that saved him was Ichigo's great reflexes or he'd be on the dirty floor.

A shocked Ichigo asked, "Kami, Rukia, how much did you let him drink?"

"He's exaggerating, Strawberry!" I told him hastily. It wasn't my fault that the idiot took shots when I had my back turned for 5 seconds.

"Got ya!" Renji jumped up and laughed as he swung an arm around Ichigo and I. "You looked like you needed saving from the big bad monster, Ru, so I came to your rescue!" Renji hiccupped.

"Excuse me?" A hostile tremor shot through me at Renji's remark.

"You know! The guys in the human world, who have the hots for you type of monster!" Ichigo shook his head at Renji. The man was digging himself a grave.

Dead radiated from my amethyst eyes. "Dude, she's going to kill you!" Ichigo mumbled as I grabbed Renji by the ear to pull him down to my level.

"If you don't want to have …" Seeing my intent, Ichigo grabbed Renji out of my grasp, only to see my usual maroon haired companion making his way towards us.

"Is that…" A wide eyed Ichigo trailed off. So, I forgot to tell the carrot top that Ashido was here permanently, or rather I didn't want to deal with his drama fussing over the latest member of our small team

"Yep. Captain Hitsugaya was sent to clean out Heuco Mundo a while back, and they found him in the forest fighting hollows. Sensing that they could use him, Captain Hitsugaya brought Ashido back to the Seireitei where he was briefed for days by Captain-Commander Yamamoto." I told him the short version of the story.

"Wow… But how and when did he end up here?" Ichigo asked me, but I just smiled at him slightly.

"I asked for his assistance." Ichigo raised an orange eyebrow in question. "Don't give me that look, Kurosaki! We needed another team member with you focusing on your school work! I was only looking out for you, Strawberry."

"So, you requested a man who hasn't been in the World of the Living for years, let alone around people?" He asked suspiciously while the red head drooped down slightly from his shoulder.

"I needed someone who would help destroy rather than me having to babysit them plus Renji over there." I countered with the most logical explanation I could think of. Telling Ichigo that I wanted Ashido around was too embarrassing.

"You seem to be doing that anyway, midget."

"But I have help, and I don't have to worry about Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, or Yumichika destroying anything and everything with Renji when they are bored." I pointed out. "Ashido has a calming influence, unlike those four."

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo asked, "Why didn't you tell me Ashido was here earlier? I just thought the extra spiritual pressure I felt was another permanent soul reaper that the old man sent."

"Well, Ashido needed a familiar face, and mine was one that he knew very well. I had to help him out, didn't I? Besides, who is better to acclimate him to life again rather than someone he already knows?" I asked as a smile tugged at my face. After all this time, I thought he was dead. To be given a second chance with a person who fascinated you was a rare occurrence for people in our line of work.

"You do have a thing for guys with unusual hair, don't you, Midget?" Ichigo asked as if he knew my alternative motive for having Ashido in our group. what exactly what was going through my mind as I dreamed about Ashido's plan for the mission.

"Shut up, Strawberry! This was strictly for the mission and his wellbeing!" I yelled as I kicked him in the shin, trying to hide my blush. It was quite a feat to do when I had the two idiots in front of me and Ashido staring holes into the back of my head. He had been doing that all day, well really the whole time he has been in the World of the living with us.

"OWW! Midget, that hurt!" Ichigo said as teetered slightly, still supporting a drunken Renji's figure. The red head was almost asleep standing up.

"I don't appreciate being mocked!" I told him with a smirk, hoping to get the two men moving.

Sighing heavily, he told me, "This is exactly why I can't leave you to your own devices; otherwise, the world may perish from your wrath, Midget."

I started to kick him again, but I stopped when I felt heat radiating from behind me. Our little group finally gained its last member.

"She's not alone at all, Ichigo Kurosaki." The deep voice from behind me said.

Amber eyes narrowed on the new man. "Ashido, long time no see." The two men checked each other out. What was it with guys who feel threatened by one another?

"Yes, I have been going back and forth between here at the Seireitei until I moved her full time last week."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad someone finally is here to control the ice princess over there." Ichigo replied, not really sure how to continue. His eyes sought mine. "I think we are about to head out." That translated to" Just be careful, midget," for him. Ichigo was sweet when he wanted to be. He gave me one last nodded saying that I better call him later for a more if something went wrong.

I saw concern in his amber orbs, asking did I really want to be left alone with Ashido in a bar when I have been drinking. Was getting left with Ashido a challenge, even if I was slightly buzzed? Hell no! Was is slightly awkward? Hmmm… Yes, because we still had some unresolved issues that both of us were rather fond of dancing around instead of straight forward taking.

"Be careful heading back." I told him. Ichigo nodded and walked out of the bar with a sleepy, drunk Renji in tow.

Taking the initiative to be the brave one, I walked over to the bar to thank Sakura for her help and order one more drink. Maybe one more shot of liquid courage would let me ask some questions that I have been dying to know.

My shadow trailed after me, like usual. Sometimes it was hard to remain emotionless when you had a silent man at your side just waiting to a command to be issued.

I looked up into those deep grey eyes with a serious expression. He smiled at me and everything seemed to melt away. "Rukia." He stated.

"Yes, Ashido?" I asked with a slight smirk as a maroon eye brow arched at me. The man still had some social awkwardness from being by himself all those yes, but being around Renji and I helped draw him out of his shell. We worked as a unit and kept all the hollows at bay and watched for any sign trouble from the arrancar or rogue soul reapers.

His grey eyes twinkled slightly as he stole a shot that Sakura had just placed in front of me. "That was mine you know." I told him in annoyance.

Sakura set another shot where the previous one was. I looked at her in confusion, but she just winked at me and nodded towards Ashido. I turned to stare into his grey eyes. "Care to explain why you stole my drink and had it replaced?"

"There is a man down at the end of the bar that has been eyeing you ever since you walked into this place. He finally worked up the courage to do something about it, even if it was just to send you a drink." Ashido explained, but I was still slightly confused. Why did he care?

I turned back to see a main with bright blonde hair and blue eyes smile at me. "Eh, he's not my type," I said as I leaned closer towards Ashido. Something nagged at me though. The man did look familiar.

"Oh, you got his attention now. He appears to be coming this way." Ashido said grimly.

Once the man got closer, I realized why the man looked familiar. "Ryu, is that you?"

"Hey, Rukia!" He stood there nervously looking from me to Ashido. "Who's your friend here?" The blonde was curious since he's only ever seen me with Ichigo and Renji outside of class.

Ashido extended his hand towards the young man. "Ashido Kano. Rukia's…" He looked over at me to confirm, but I didn't let anything slip. "Let's just say, I am a really good friend of hers."

"Oh, you mean like Ichigo and Renji?" The blonde man asked me hopefully. I hated to disappoint those puppy dog eyes, but Ryu was a human after all. I needed a soul reaper to date.

A small laugh escaped my lips as I peered over at the maroon haired male. "Actually, Ashido is a little different than those two. They are my best friends while he's something else entirely."

Ryu down trodden for a moment and scuffed the ground with his shoe, but it didn't seem like he was going to give up. "Uh… Rukia, I was wondering if you wanted to possibly …"

Just when the poor boy was about to ask me out, Ashido pulled me closer to him. Ryu received the message instantly that we may not be dating, but there was something there that his rival wasn't letting go of without a fight. The sad blonde walked away in defeat as I said goodbye.

A loud depressed sigh could be heard around the room at Ashido's movement. Every woman in this bar was jealous of the position that I was in because I just so happen to walk in and be friends with the 3 hottest guys of tonight. Soon, the stares and whispers started. Many asked the simple question of how did I get the handsomest men in the room. It wasn't their damn business, but brains and personality did trump beauty.

After Ryu left us, I looked over to my companion, "You've changed, Kano. I don't ever remember you being forward."

"Well, Kuchiki, I had to protect my superior and follow, didn't I?" A maroon eyebrow arched in challenge daring me to contradict him.

"Do you always have to follow my brother's orders to a T?" A rare smile crossed Ashido's face as he grabbed by hand and pulled me forward. "On most things, yes, but where it concerns you, not really."

"Kami! He told you to keep your distance, didn't he?" I asked in humiliation knowing that Byakuya's overprotect streak was the reason that I hardly got any dates in the Soul Society.

"Captain Kuchiki just asked if I would keep you three out of trouble, but he was explicit about not letting you date anyone that he did not deem worthy."

"Uhm, didn't you just run the guy off? I say you followed your job well."

"True… But I am breaking protocol now." He looked away hiding the glint of trouble.

Ashido rose from his bar stole and walked with me to a secluded back area. Music filled the air as the stars danced up above.

With a grin, Ashido pulled me closer to him as he started to sway with the much as we danced under the stars as he hummed to the music. I enjoyed the feel of his arms wrapped around me, then I fully understood what he was saying while ago.

He wanted to date me, and he'd defy one of the strongest captains of the 13 Gotei Court Guard Squad just to do it. Inwardly, I just laughed because I knew my brother has met his match in wits.

"What's so funny?" He asked as I smiled into his chest.

"Oh, nothing really, only that you defying my brother is kind of cute."

"I was hoping for dashing… brave…" He continued as I wrapped my arms around his neck, swaying to the music.

"Incredibly stupid?" I supplied causing him to laugh as well.

"Yeah, that too." He told me as those grey eyes stared into mine. They could make the moon jealous with how bright they appeared in the night.

"Should we make it official then?" I asked him. This was a huge step for him. Ashido had always been quiet, but now he was going for what he wanted.

"Only if you want to." He told me.

"I think we can do that then…" I said as I pulled his head closer to mine. His lips met mine sending shivers down my spine. Never once did it cross my mind that he did this with Byakuya's knowledge and approval. I guess being in the Soul Society those few months wasn't that hard on him after all.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, and favoriting!**


End file.
